


Rise Above

by Helixb, Leotto



Category: Long Gone Days (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Description Of Battle, Gen, Public Execution, Surveillance, magical torture, more tags to be updated in the future, scenes of future violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helixb/pseuds/Helixb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leotto/pseuds/Leotto
Summary: Going on a journey is more than just surviving. Living is more than just being alive. The moment you realize the ocean that has been your cradle for all your life was, in truth, your cage, what will you do?
Relationships: Adair & Rourke (Long Gone Days)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the story that caused the Great Creation of the AU Channel in Long Gone Days Discord Server. One story to bring them all, and one story to bind them. Each and every one of the members have contributed to some idea, image and form of this AU and the loving product is finally seeing the light. Thank you all. Now the journey begins!

The red haired lion fish was perched high up on the coral tower. From here, he had the vantage point on the battle that was happening below him, in the courtyard. The venomous spines on his body gave him natural ammunition from birth and from there, all he needed was training and a weapon. He was a soldier. 

He never questioned the life he had, because he never really had a choice. All fish born in the Core served Father General. He was just glad that he got to be a higher ranked soldier, instead of being on kitchen duty or something.

The battle below looked dire. He was doing his part by picking out key targets with accuracy. A squad leader, a medic, a messenger; without those fish, the entire battalion would surely fall in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. His job dictated that he stay a certain distance away from the heat of the battle. Some argued that he had it easy, never being the first one to draw the blood or take the brunt of the force. He wondered if anyone remembered that he was here, holding the line and watching all their backs.

He doubted big strong creatures like shark, dolphins and swordfish in Flying Fish Squad remembered small fries like him, or them for that matter. The seadragon with blond hair and green leaves hiding behind him was a medic. The mission deemed it important to have the medic at a safe distance away with an escort, so he could be deployed at a moment’s notice. 

Adair was scanning the battle from behind the cover of seaweed curtains, reading the flow and making himself useful by alerting Rourke to potential targets. Then Rourke pulled a spine from his back, loaded it into the compact but powerful bow attached to his forearm and launched it at the target with accuracy. Even if he just grazed them the venom will be enough to paralyze them. 

One moment, Rourke was staring down the line of sight of his compact bow, and the next, there was a ripple of concentrated impact whirling by Rourke’s head, whipping him around.

“Rourke!” Adair was quick to respond. He was on him in a second and inspecting the wound.

“I’m fine, Adair. It’s just a surface wound.” Rourke shrugged it off while trying to wipe his brows.

The small cut right above his left eye was large enough that it was creating a small cloud of red around Rourke’s head, blurring his vision.

“You are a sniper, for codsakes. What are you doing getting sniped?!” Adair forced him out of his perch, then into a barricade behind the window so he could apply his treatment. The blonde slapped away the sniper’s hand, and took a piece of leaf from his fin and wrapped it over his eye.

“Yeah, but I’m alive. She’s dead.” Rourke boasted his latest kill.

“Stay still for a moment-” Doc admonished solemnly. He was having none of the childishness right now.

“But-”

“Now.” Adair took in a deep breath and laid his hand over where his leaf was pressed into the wound, and as he let out a breath, soft green light emanated under his palm.

“Give a fish a warning. You are blinding me.” Rourke whined.

“Oh, hush.” After a few seconds, the medic removed his hand and the leaf, leaving only a sliver of a scar.

“There. Now get back to work, soldier. And try not to get yourself killed.” Medic slapped his back cheerfully.

“That was nowhere near me, Adair.” Rourke grumbled. 

“Say that to your new tattoo.” He was definitely going to tease him for ages for that scar.

Rourke grimaced, quickly returning to his post. His squad had the upper hand overall, but not without sacrifice. It seemed the enemies were focused on doing the maximum amount of damage than actually winning at this point, to set themselves up for the next battle. Tenacious bastards. He lined up his sight on the compact bow on their last big fish in the backlines, ready to fire.

“Medic! We need a medic!”

The voice carried even from a distance. Adair shot out from cover, without waiting for Rourke. He swam out the side window, using the structure of the building as a cover as he made his way down.

“Come on, Adair. Wait for me!” It wasn’t ideal, leaving a sniper as an escort for a medic, but this late in the game, it really didn’t matter. What mattered was that he kept their medic safe until the end. Adair didn’t reply. His sights were locked on the possible patient, his hands already searching for the tools he would need.

Once on the sandy seabed, the scene of the battle was even more bloody than seen from above. He could see the bodies from both sides littered the waters, discarded weapons marred the scenery and murky clouds of red filling his vision. This was what war looked like up close, and it made Rourke a little bit nauseated at the thought that these were warm and moving bodies only a few seconds ago.

He pulled his attention away from the melancholic thought and focused on finding Adair. He had reached the intended patient, who happened to be their Commanding Officer. They couldn’t lose her. The medic’s attention was entirely on the patient, while the one who called for the medic in the first place was acting as an assistant.

Rourke pulled out one of the bone arrows from the seaweed satchel around his waist and held it like a dagger for possible close quarter combat. He was running low on his poison spines on his back and it took days for them to grow back again. He kept Adair and the fallen at his back and scanned the area. Then he spotted an angry guppy making a mad dash for them from some distance away. They were wounded, leaving a small trail of blood from their fin, but they didn’t care. They looked like they wanted to take out at least a high ranking target even at the cost of losing their own life. A brave and move, but ill conceived, especially head on.

The sniper raised his compact bow, loaded the bone arrow and shot them. They lurched backward, clutched where they were shot, then floated belly up in the mid water. He turned around just in time to see the green glow of Adair’s healing powers subside, and the CO was as good as new. A little beaten up, but alive enough to command.

The four of them got up and scouted the area. It was just them, the sole survivors in the carnage.

“Alright, everyone. Mission complete! Everyone back on your fins!” An instruction from their drill sergeant marked the end of their mock battle, and all the fishes shuffle from where they were playing dead. Some of them were actually injured despite it being a practice run, since they were using real weapons, but no one had a fatal wound, as far as he could tell. The last one Rourke shot got a large gash along their ribcage. They were loudly boasting about how they were going to get an amazing battle scar.

The Sergeant urged them to fall back into their formation. Once they were done with their foolish comments,only obedient soldiers remained. They listened in silence to his critique of practice where they fell short. The Sgt. reminded them sternly that they would be evaluated on today’s performance. Only after properly being dismissed by the sergeant, did they return to being the children they are,resuming their conversation about the mock battle they just had, and their future plans.

“Ouch, I bet I’m going to have to get this stitched.” Rourke could hear a yellow and orange clownfish whine about a cut on his arm.

“What a guppy. Suck it up, Bobby! You are going to get a lot more like those in a real battle against the surface!” A blue surgeonfish slapped her buddy where he was hurting and laughed when he gave her an evil look.

“Rourke.” Adair returned from his squad to find him. He looked mostly unscathed. “Don’t you look nice and healthy. I wonder how that happened?” He said slyly. He nudged him in the ribcage with his elbow and Rourke batted it away. 

“Yeah yeah, I owe you a protein shake. When do you want it?” He lazily made his way out of the courtyard of the training ground with Adair by his side. Passing by the training facilities for fry by the exit, they could spy the target range where a heap of dummies made of sea sponge were floating around in pieces. Rourke cringed at the sight. He had broken his fair share of dummies, but not that many. He could soon hear the frustrated sergeant scolding a cadet.

“You know what Father General said! Stop breaking the dummies! Those are really hard to replace, Jerald! Are you going to forage the sponges next time we go harvesting, huh?” The young soldier hung his head in shame, knowing he was going to be on sponge duty the next day.

As they left the compound, they could see a school of fish congregating around the corner, keeping a certain distance away from whatever was there. It was like watching small fries trying to get some food, but couldn't because of a nearby predator. They were whispering amongst themselves, no one spoke loud enough for Rourke to hear what they are actually talking about. When he got closer though, he could see the cause of the commotion for himself. No fish expected a member of the fabled Flying Fish to be floating there in the flesh, let alone it be Sergeant Branna herself. She was wearing an indigo seashell in her tail that was the Flying Fish insignia. There were a lot of merfolk here just dying to see that shell in person, let alone see someone who was wearing it.

Rourke would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in seeing a member of Flying Fish in person. However, there were so many fish here and he was dying to get out to his hiding place where he could relax and be himself for a while, instead of having to play the perfect sniper in front of everyone. Adair seemed to be on the same wavelength as him, and followed suit when he tried to make a wide berth around the gathered crowd and Branna all together.

“Hey you!” Branna called out and the ocean floor turned quiet. Rourke looked over and locked eyes with her. He pointed a finger at his chest and she nodded, waving him closer. He looked over at Adair, but the medic only gave him a shrug and sent him on his way. He had no idea why a Flying Fish would be calling him over. His first thought was that he had done something wrong. The words on the current was that there would be a purification choir happening shortly. His blood cooled. Did she want to put him on there? He gulped, hard. It’s a special punishment reserved for the worst kind of criminals; the traitors of the Core. Rourke couldn’t fathom anything he’d done recently that could warrant him for the ritual, so he tried to tell himself that he was overreacting.

“I heard you excelled at today’s mock battle. Rourke, was it?” Branna’s voice snapped him out of his morbid line of thinking. It took him a few more seconds to realize that those were actually complements to boot.

“Y… yes, ma’am!” He answered as soon as he came to, with an awkward smile and a salute.

“Well, guess you work faster than most snipers to get a result like that. But you aren’t exactly impressing me right now.” She crossed her arms and leaned back. She somehow managed to look down on him from the lower position where she folded herself into. She was small for an orca, but she had the ferocity and speed of one. All the top shells had their eyes on her. To have that Branna speak to him directly, was enough to fry Rourke’s mind.

"Your official record doesn't lie though... So I guess you have some redeeming qualities." She tipped her index finger towards her chin, telling him to come closer. Rourke came closer and moved into her personal bubble.

"Keep doing what the records say you are doing. Then your name may be placed on the assessment list for the next application for Flying Fish." It took a moment for the lionfish to process what he had heard. It was a news any predatory fish would dream of hearing. He awkwardly remained in position, until she inspected her nails in a bored manner.

"What are you still doing here? Leave." Only when she finally dismissed him with a glare, was he able to move again.

"Y- yes, ma'am!" He quickly saluted and pulled back from her, eager to put some distance between himself and now irate looking superior offisher. Before he could completely mingle with the crowd, she called out to him in a voice everyone could hear her.

"Oh, by the way, 716?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Don't forget to attend the ceremony. It will start shortly."

"Yes, ma'am. Of course not, ma'am."

She was already moving away from the crowd even before Rourke finished replying to her. The school gathered around him gave him a look of envy, jealousy and possibly some darker emotions. Meanwhile, Rourke was way too excited to finally be recognized that he didn't notice any of the piercing glares he was getting from his brethren.

The Flying Fish! They were only the group of most elite soldiers under the direct command of Father General. It was an honor simply to be considered for the position, let alone have an officer show up in person to tell him that he was being considered.

Swiftly, he swam away to find Adair, who had been watching from the side.

“You got yourself quite a fanclub." The dragon seahorse mused.

"Huh? Sargeant Branna is not my fan. Wait, do you think so? That would be amaz-"

"Not Branna, you fishstick. Look at them." Adair held Rourke’s shoulder, turning his attention to the bystanders surrounding them. "You gotta watch your back now, Rourke. Things could get quite ugly now that you are on the radar, for better or for worse." He grabbed Rourke's arms and pulled.

"Come on, let's get out of here,” he said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They left the barracks, slipping into an aisle of algae covered rocks. When they emerged on the other side, the Core's main street greeted them. The wide road tiled with dark volcanic rocks and vibrant plants cut across the city. All the side roads joined the main street at one point or the other, creating a giant hub for shops. Schools of fishes were trading shells for food or accessories, or offering their services in exchange for goods.

If they followed the road towards the wall, they would get to the main gate. It was one of the few ways fish could leave the Core. The waters above the city were protected by a magical barrier that cloaked the Core from surface dwellers. At the moment, they were following the road towards the center of the town, where they would find the Main Square. Father General's castle loomed high and mighty behind the main square, intimidating all who swam by. In the center, a white marble stage took permanent residence, and served as a podium for important announcements.

On the stage, a group of Flying Fish was already gathered in single file, boasting their disciplinary grace. Branna was among them. Rourke counted about a half a dozen Flying Fish on the stage, which was a foreboding sight. Rourke tensed a little as he fell in line with the crows gathering around the podium.

A leopard shark with a bright shock of red hair appeared on the stage and the crowd fell silent. Everyone knew Sgt. Coyle; Father General's right hand mer. With a deliberate swish of tail, he stood tall at the podium, with the Flying Fish flanking him like an intimidating backdrop.

"I'm not one for superfluous talk. You all know why we are gathered here today." He raised a hand and a small mermaid with their tail fin bound to their hands were brought on the stage. "This traitor rejected the ways of the Core and Father General's generous teaching by harboring ideas, and an item, from the above."

The crowd gasped collectively. Rourke squirmed in his spot and looked over at Adair. The seadragon looked concerned for a moment, but pulled his gaze back to the stage. They couldn't be seen worried or sympathizing with the traitor right now.

Coyle tossed the metallic object onto the marble floor. Its three prongs looked sharp and dangerous, though it was no more than the size of a mer's hand in length. "Look at this dangerous miniature trident that could be easily used as an assassination weapon! This is the kind of artifact you should report as soon as you find it. This Mer kept it hidden for three months. Who knows what he was planning to do with this weapon?" Later, they would discover that the name of this item rhymed with Rourke, but today was not that day.

"Such offence is punishable by death, but in his generosity, Father General has granted his unworthy fry a second chance!" The six elite fish were forming a loose circle around the traitor as Sergeant Coyle spoke. 

With a wave of his hand, the Flying Fish started singing.

It was quiet at first, with only one voice carrying the tune. Then each of their voices added and made a beautiful and haunting harmony. Rourke shivered at the sound, glad that it wasn’t directed at him. 

The poor fry in the middle of the circle had no such luxury of being a spectator to this performance. In fear, he curled into a ball as much as his bind would allow, but there was no way for him to stop the song from penetrating his mind. The victim looked as though he was being boiled alive as he twisted and turned as the terrifying chorus intensified.

Soon, a faint glow of light emerged and surrounded all involved parties, as a shrill scream escaped from the traitor’s mouth. He begged for mercy but it fell on deaf ears. The music did not stop until long after the agonizing plea of the unfortunate soul subsided.

“Let this be a lesson to all the children of the Core.” Coyle spoke solemnly. “Father is generous, but his mercy has limits. Deviate from his teachings and you will be punished. Obey and serve him well and you will be rewarded. Dismissed.” 

After Coyle left the stage with Flying Fish falling in line to escort him, a guard collected the traitor’s body strewn in the middle like an abandoned puppet. She all but dragged the traitor off to who knows where. The poor fry would likely remain out of their mind for the rest of their life, only able to perform menial functions while confined under the watchful eyes of the rehabilitation team. Rourke shuddered at the thought of living a life worse than death.

The crowd dispersed immediately, murmur spreading across them like a wave. Rourke searched for Adair, itching to leave the square as soon as possible. These purification ceremonies never felt right to watch.

“Same place?” Rourke asked quietly as he broke away from the crown and slipped into a smaller aisle.

Adair hesitantly nodded, uncertainly fleeting across his expression before he joined him.

They quickly made their way to the nearest auxiliary gates. A pair of armed guards were monitoring all travelers. Rourke and Adair gave them a nod and received one back.

“Stay safe. You know the rules.” The guard said nonchalantly as she has told them many times before.

“Yes ma’am.” The two replied, and slipped out of sight of the guards.

They put the citadel of great white walls and strong stone buildings behind them, and followed the fuzzy algae path for a while, until they found themselves in a green meadow. This place was surrounded by tall kelps that couldn’t easily be seen from those swimming along the main current. With a spot of sunlight shimmering above them, it made Rourke feel right at home. There were no walls, no guards, no rules, and no duties here. Yet, he felt safer here than he ever felt within the city.

Out here, in the middle of nowhere, he wasn’t 716, the lionfish sniper. He was just Rourke. It was just him and the free currents out here and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“So are you finally going to tell me about the conversation you had with the sergeant, or do I have to start guessing here?” Adair asked with restrained curiosity, once they hid themselves among the kelps.

“Oh nothing.” He shrugged as he flopped belly first onto the algae. His nonchalant face breaks into a grin as he adds, “Only that I’d have her recommendation if I kept up with the performances like today. You know. No big deal.”

“Oh jeez, look at the size of your head. Any bigger and you’d float to the surface.” Adair snorted as he sat himself on the flat rock in the middle of the clearing, but his eyes were smiling. 

"Congratulations, though. It really is good news. You always wanted to be a member of the Flying Fish and you worked hard for it." That soft look on Adair disappeared when he opened his mouth. "If you are serious about this, then you have to stop asking me to meet you out here, Rourke. Leaving the parameter isn't strictly forbidden, but especially after what happened today..." He faltered. "Even a smallest offence can leave you brainless like a jellyfish. I don't want a jellyfish for a friend, Rourke. I'm sure you don't want me without my brains. That's all I've got!"

Rourke laughed at the last comment, bringing small brevity to your conversation that turned heavy. "You worry too much, Adair. It's usually a short visit and it doesn't happen everyday, anyways." The lionfish rolled over on his back and raised a hand to block out the sun from shining down on his face.

“You know I heard that the sun burns you.” Adair looked at him like he was crazy, and raised his eyebrows without saying a word. “On the surface.” Red one defensively raised his arms. “Even makes people sick if they spend too much time under it.”

“Well then it’s no wonder they won't let us on the surface. It's much safer in the Core under Father.” He grabbed a handful of kelp that brushed against his ear and pulled them clean out of the sand. “Besides how do you know all this?”

Rourke looked away, desperately trying not to face Adair, “...I have my sources.”

"Your sources." Adair scoffed. "I am your only reliable and valid source. You need to stop listening to guppy's bedtime stories about the world above.”

“Aw, come on, Adair. Let your imagination wander for a moment, instead of being so rigid. You’re probably the only fish who can swim so stiffly.” Rourke started with excitement in his voice. “What do you think is out there besides the core?” The crimson striped mer asked innocently, “Up above the water, where waves meet air. I saw something large floating on the surface a few days ago. For something without a fin, it was surprisingly quick. What do you think? Do you think there’s other sentient beings above?”

“What is your deal with the surface anyways? Does the unknown excite you? The Core is our home. Our friends and family are here. We are fed and clothed. We have everything we could ever want. You of all people should know that. Do you really want to jeopardize your chance with the Flying Fish by being seen talking about the world above?"

Rourke looked away anxiously, “Could we not talk about that right now? I just want to enjoy the moment we have out here."

The two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Adair started weaving the strands of kelp semi-aggressively as he pulled into a bag for lack of better things to do. “I really ought to be back at the infirmary, assessing stock and ordering supplies.” He spoke quietly, with his eyes trained on the work at hand. “You always ask me out here whenever it strikes your fancy. Why do I always let you get away with it?”

“Because you like me, and you need a break once in a while.” He joked, trying to break the tension. 

“Hm, I do enjoy a break like this sometimes.” Adair made low chuckles and blew some bubbles his way. Rourke batted them away. He sighed. “Rourke, I know you don’t want to hear this but we really have to stop meeting out here. I like this place just as much as you do, but if all we talk about is about the surface world and what’s beyond it… I’m afraid we are going to be found out one of these days. I don’t want to think about what the punishment may be for having ‘contemplated the deed for many years’ if owning a single artifact left a guppy braindead.”  
Rourke slung an arm over his eyes and laid there, looking like he might have fallen asleep.

“Hey, are you ignoring me now?” Adair asked, a little annoyed.

“I want to be human, Adair! Okay?” He burst out, as if releasing some unknown tension, “It's been a lingering thought, and I’ve never--” 

Adair dropped his braid and slapped his hand over Rourke’s mouth. “Are you crazy? Stop talking about stuff like that out loud! Did you not hear a word I said about how we should be careful? Not only are you going to lose your position with the Flying Fish, you are going to stop me from getting my promotion! Or worse, both of us will be executed for such impudent thoughts.”

Rourke seemed to shrink into himself, avoiding Adair’s eyes. Defeated, he looks down. “I know. Just forget I said anything.” 

With that, the two were met with another awkward silence. Adair clutched his unfinished work by his side and pushed himself off the rock. “I'm heading back home. Get those ideas out of your head, Rourke...for both of our sakes. Please.” He sounded almost defeated, not like his usual confident and a little bit snarky self.

Rourke nodded weakly and followed him. “I should probably head back to the base anyways.” 

Unbeknownst to them, a burst of bubbles appeared not too far behind them trailing a shadow that disappeared towards the Core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, Lark! and sorry for harassing you. LOL

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your Beta reading, Larkspur!
> 
> [NOW EDITED FOR THE THIRD TIME YIPPEE]


End file.
